Susurros del Mar
by Hey Darling
Summary: Una noche puede darte más que toda una vida.


**_Holaaaaaaaaa, me perdí en el limbo unos meses, jaja, esta historia no tenia que haber nacido si quiera, pero aquí esta, producto de mi alocada mente vagabunda una tarde de noviembre. No se de donde salió, enserio, ojalá les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla. Creo es mi primer one-shot. o_o si que lo es… la categoría no será M, pero si consideran que debe ir por favor díganme, no se aún claramente sobre las categorías :(._**

 ** _Dedicado a Sterfire. que ama el Narusaku._**

 ** _Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión._**

 **Capitulo único.**

 **Susurros del mar**

Roces de sillas de caoba se escuchaban, imperceptibles para los hablantes de aquel lujoso, encantador y desesperanzador lugar, a lo lejos, mucho más allá de la chica de ojos lujuriosos, mas allá de ese imbécil que me reta con la mirada, aun más lejano incluso del mesero que atiende las ultimas mesas estaba ella, cabello rosa perfectamente amoldado a su angelical rostro, ojos hermosamente verdes, llamativos, profundos y encantadores… ¿Qué cuanto llevaba mirándola? Minutos, sempiternos minutos en que sus delicados gestos y sus delineados dientes hablaban de dolor.

Se lo que piensan, que soy un patán que mira con lujuria a las chicas en un bar y debo admitir que no los culpo, inclusive yo me asombro de lo fácil que su delgado y pálido cuerpo llamó mi atención. ¿Sexo? No del todo. Sus delicados labios y su mirada transparente merecen algo más… algo que yo no podría darle.

Vengo a este bar desde que tengo memoria, claro, desde la edad que tengo permitido tomar. No soy del todo un rebelde, muy por el contrario, soy el esposo perfecto, soy el hombre amable de sonrisa cálida que cumple los caprichos de su mujer, que en todas las fiestas se luce con los invitados y presume de su familia perfecta. Una linda pelinegra de cuerpo voluptuoso y mirada serena, la mujer perfecta… ¿Pero que hago mirando a otra mujer? Deben saber mis amigos, que ella no es cualquier mujer, como tampoco lo es mi esposa. ¿Entonces por que la miro? ¿Por que mis pupilas se pierden en cada movimiento de sus ágiles manos? o en la comisura de sus labios donde se acaba de limpiar con una servilleta manchada de carmín, por que ella es y fue el amor de mi vida… me casé con Hinata joven y dolido, demasiado para mi gusto, un embarazo no planeado y su familia ejerciendo presión. Un desastre que justo en este preciso momento, mas que nunca, deseo haber podido evitar. Esta maldita mujer dueña de mis primeras fantasías de adolescente era la culpable de que mi mente pecara una y otra vez. Justo ahora. Con unas copas de más. Con sus ojos a punto de llorar… ¿Quien podía siquiera lastimar a esa delicada flor?, agradesco que ella no me viera, si se acercara tan solo un momento perdería todo el control que vengo ganando sobre mi cuerpo para no ir directo a ella y besarla. Tomarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo, lo mucho que espere volverla a ver, las noches que como un joven estúpido lloré de impotencia cuando sus padres se mudaron a otro país, joven y estúpido, eso era, y justo ahora, eso soy. 30 años, dos hijos… dinero, un hogar… hogar… Sakura, nunca me imagine otra mujer que no fueras tu en mi cama, en aquel entonces tan modesto y patético, no me sorprende que nunca te fijaras en mi, mis metas tan vacías, pero en esa pequeña casa que imaginaba solo cabías tú, tú y tú radiante sonrisa, nuestra pequeña cama, del tamaño adecuado para no perderte por las noches, ¿Patético? Lo se, trago saliva con pesar mientras te observo sin perder detalle, ¿Con quien hablas por teléfono? ¿Por qué estas a punto de llorar?. No lo hagas, no habrá fuerza que me detenga de ir y abrazarte y decirte que todo estará bien, que estaré contigo, pero sabes, seria una cruel mentira. Yo no estaré ahí para ti. Y tú mereces mucho mas que eso. Lo mereces todo.

Aparte mi vista de ti, era una tortura. Y mis sentidos comenzaban a fallar. No volví a mirarte, enfoque mi vista al whisky que tenia frente a mi, los hielos habían desaparecido, y entre mi mano la bebida se había calentado. Suspire, calmando mis hormonas, mis neuronas, todo… nunca perdiste ese efecto en mi. Me volvías loco, siempre lo hiciste. Cerré los ojos con pesar, no era buena idea ir al balcón, la brisa salada y fresca solo harían que se me subiera mas el alcohol. Pero no me importó. Solo quería estar ahí, sin ruido, sin nadie, sin ti…

–¿Na… Naruto?– La vi llevarse las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Tragué nervioso. Parecía un adolescente frente a ella. Sus ojos rojos delataban que no era su mejor noche.

–Sakura– dije arrastrando un poco la voz, recordaba mi nombre… pensé mientras sonreía de lado.

–Cuanto tiempo…– susurró avergonzada mientras se llevaba unos mechones atrás de la oreja, Por Dios, estaba sonrojándose, sentí una patada en el estomago. Era una maldita Diosa.

–No pensé volver a verte…– salió. Simple y sincero. Mire hacia el mar, despejado y tranquilo, no era por mi incapacidad de verla sin tartamudear.

– Yo… no pude despedirme, mis padres se estaban separando yo…– sus ojos comenzaron a quejarse de sentimientos guardados y lloró, me abrazó y lloró en mi pecho. Mi respiración se agito y mis brazos la atraparon ajenos a mi propia voluntad. La atraje hacia mi con tal fuerza que dolía, dolía en el alma. No voy a negar que estaba confundido. Lo estaba, pero tenerla así, tan cerca y frágil devasto toda mi coherencia.

–Sakura… yo– cerré los ojos –Tranquila…– fue lo único que pude decir mientras acariciaba su cabello, tan suave… mi corazón latía aprisa. Estaba completamente fuera de mi.

–¿Hinata te entregó la carta?– Me miró con los ojos hinchados y su pequeña nariz roja. –Nunca me escribiste…– De que rayos hablaba, ante mi desconocimiento solo trague saliva, confundido. Ella había tomado también –No importa…– bajó sus ojos esmeralda dispuesta a soltarme, la detuve. –Ha pasado tanto tiempo… eso ya no importa– me sonrió con tristeza mientras que con una agilidad elegante se zafó de mi.

–¿Que sucede?– pregunté mareado, ella se alejaba a pasos lentos sin intención de irse.

–No sucede nada– giró su perfecto rostro y me regalo la sonrisa mas fingida y más perfecta que puedo recordar. Me acerque con pasos rápido y la obligue a mirarme.

–¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Por qué estas sola?– sostenía su brazo mientras miraba esperando y al mismo tiempo no deseando encontrarme con alguien que la estuviera acompañando.

–Mi… mi compañía no llegó– susurró mientras se alejaba nuevamente, aprovechando que mi agarre se suavizo. Mi corazón se regocijo. Estaba sola. Pero estaba triste.

–¿Quieres…?– aclare mi garganta para sonar firme y sin intenciones, realmente no las tenia, –¿Ir a caminar a la playa?– quería llevarme a esa mujer de ahí, de la vista de todos esos hombres. Sus miradas lascivas, sedientos de perversidad. Las reconocía, perfectamente, así la miraba yo hace unos minutos… Me miró nuevamente, sonrió.

–Esta bien…– sus labios ahora sinceros profesaban felicidad. ¿Acaso yo era el causante de eso? Una emoción completamente desconocida me embriago, calentando hasta la ultima célula de mi cuerpo.

Paso todo tan rápido… minutos antes la devoraba con la mirada, ahora la tenia junto a mi, la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacerme sentir un completo estúpido y realmente lamentarlo. Caminaba ajena a mis sentimientos, a mis ganas de hacerla mía en la arena salada que bañaba nuestro pequeño mundo. ¿Si soy superficial? ¿Si solo la deseo por ser hermosa? Banales son los pensamientos humanos, efímeros e injustamente mal interpretados. Amaba a esta mujer por que no conocía a alguien mas fuerte y mas valiente que ella. Amaba esa tenacidad con la que en contra de todo se mantuvo de pie, luchando, amaba su sonrisa radiante cada mañana al llegar a la escuela y verla… sentada junto a mi… ella me había salvado la vida, pero mucho antes de eso ya la añoraba, desde niños… siempre fue ella… y ahora tan cerca y tan lejos, como deseaba tocarla. Acariciar sus mejillas, susurrarle lo mucho que desee volver a verla… y dolía, joder, dolía demasiado.

–Estas muy callado…– susurró con su flequillo cubriendo su mirada, sus pies descalzos se perdían entre la arena… –Lamento que vieras eso…–

–Sakura… ha pasado tanto tiempo, no se que decirte– maldije la simpleza de mis palabras.

–Tienes razón, fue un poco estúpido todo esto– Se detuvo. No quería que se fuera, pero de otra manera no se que haría, no sabría que decirle…

–Te esperé…– ahí estaba, la sinceridad del alcohol hablando por mi. Me miró sorprendida.

–¿De que hablas?– soltó confundida mientras fruncía el ceño.

–Yo..– comencé a tartamudear, joder, parecía un imbécil. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras aclaraba esta extraña situación. –Yo… no se que diablos digo– su mano se detuvo en mi antebrazo.

–¿Por qué nunca me escribiste?– preguntó dolida y curiosa.

–¿Cómo habría podido siquiera?– reclamé molesto. No tenia derecho.

–¿Hinata no te dio la carta?– la miré confundido, de que carta me estaba hablando, ¿Por qué tenia que mencionar a Hinata cuando lo único que mi mente decía era que la desnudara y la hiciera mía una y otra vez… ?

–No se de que hablas– evité mirarla, temía que mis pensamientos se materializaran frente a mi y ella pudiera verlos.

–Te escribí… no sabia cuando me iría y te escribí, te pedí que lo hicieras de vuelta pero tu carta nunca llego…– me quede helado… mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de sal… comenzaron a calar y arder. –Olvídalo… ya no tiene, ya no tiene sentido, solo…

–Sakura te he amado desde siempre… lo sabias, si hubiese una puta carta habría respondido sin dudar un solo minuto, diablos, habría ido donde sea que estuvieras a buscarte–

–¿Por qué dices eso tan repentinamente?– me miró molesta, ¿Enserio estaba molesta?

–Discúlpame por ser un imbécil– grité enfadado

–Ya basta…– soltó en un quejido débil. –Parecemos locos aquí… hablando de cosas… sin sentido– Era yo o no sonaba convencida de sus propias palabras. –Es tarde Naruto… me tengo que ir– se arregló el cabello y se limpió lo que parecían ser lagrimas. Yo estaba ebrio, fuera de mi y perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer.

–Quédate conmigo– ¿Qué coño estaba pensando? no lo se, pero aun después de varios años, no me arrepiento de haber dicho esas palabras… No hubo preguntas, mucho menos respuestas, solo miradas llenas de dolor, de dolor y amor. La atrapé en mis brazos y la besé… la amolde a mi abrazó seguro de poder sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, moriría ahí mismo… ya estaba muriendo, de deseo, locura y pasión. Me respondió tan desesperada como yo. Acaricie su espalda hambriento, levante su vestido para cargarla y asegurarme de que pudiera rodearme con sus suaves piernas, en un movimiento maestro la cargué obligándola a aferrarse a mi apretando sus piernas al rededor de mis caderas, el simple roce quemó cualquier residuo de cordura y consciencia sobre lo que ambos sabíamos sucedería… la playa… vaya lugar tan cutre para hacer el amor, pensaran ustedes… pero dejen aclarar, que no ha habido noche mas perfecta en mi vida que aquella a orillas del mar… las olas marcaban el ritmo, y la luz de la luna bañaba nuestros cuerpo en un rocío plateado, nuestros ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad se miraban sedientos, sus suaves quejidos, sus dulces gemidos… su espalda áspera por la arena blanca… lo recuerdo tan bien… llegué dentro de ella como un puñetero adolescente inexperto, perdido, así estaba yo. La noche fue lo bastante larga para darle el placer que su cuerpo de diosa merecía… Pero al mismo tiempo tan corta para una vida sin sus labios dulces y suaves… me aseguré de que para ella fuera inolvidable. Temía que no fuera de otra manera. En la embriagues de mi mente y de mis emociones no era consciente de que ella tendría que haber sido una completa extraña, 10 años de no vernos… pero ahí estábamos… amándonos una y otra vez… ¿Acaso ella sentía lo mismo por mi? No lo se… pero no lo preguntaría ahora. Significara lo que fuera para ella, esta noche, era mía. Seria eternamente mía, en mi memoria…

 ** _Se que hay muchas cosas que no se explican, pero oigan. No todo tiene respuesta, la intención era hacerlo corto. Ni si quiera sabia si lo publicaría pero he intentado escribir todos los días sobre cualquier cosa. Y así nació Susurros del mar. En verdad, espero les guste. Y sí así es, háganmelo saber. Ma hacen el día completamente hasta con un simple "hola y adiós" jaja._**

 ** _Los quiero._**

 ** _Vida al Narusaku._**


End file.
